


Beach City Pride

by The_King_In_Yellow



Series: Pride Month One Shots [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, Male Character of Color, Male-Female Friendship, Pride, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_In_Yellow/pseuds/The_King_In_Yellow
Summary: It's Pride Month in Beach City and Sadie wants to help Lars celebrate.





	Beach City Pride

"Come on Lars, it'll be fun!" Sadie said for the hundredth time, sitting at the foot of Lars' bed and watching him try to smother himself with a pillow. 

"No, absolutely not! I'm not going!" Lars groaned, his voice muffled as he grabbed a second pillow and threw it at Sadie.

"The whole town is gonna be there, Lars. It'll be fun. We even got rainbow frosted donuts from corporate." Sadie said, dodging the pillowy projectile and scooting closer to Lars.

"That's exactly why I don't wanna go! People will SEE me! And they'll think I'm- I'm-" Sadie sighed as she listened to Lars stammer. Beach City wasn't exactly big, most people already knew. The whole Lars and Laramie thing, and before that... Well, it wasn't Sadie's place. She hadn't even known Lars back then. 

"Don't you wanna see Buck and Sour Cream and Jenny?" Sadie pleaded, leaning over Lars. She knew how he felt about the cool kids, though she could never tell if they were going to motivate him or not. "You know they'll all be there. Kiki will told me her grandma would be bringing mini-pizzas." That got Lars' attention, and he peered up at Sadie from under his pillows.

"Why is Kiki even gonna show up?" 

"Why not? She's there to support her sister. And ace people are part of Pride Month, too, Lars." Sadie said, kicking her feet where they hung off the edge of Lars' bed. "Steven will be there. You know it would make him happy to see you!" Sadie added, her voice encouraging.

"Ugh! Why would I care about making Steven happy?" Lars grunted, hiding behind the pillow again.

"Because he's a good kid and he looks up to you. When has Steven ever NOT tried to make you happy, Lars?" Sadie wheedled, reaching out to pull the pillow away from Lars' face. 

That got a reaction, but not the one she was hoping for. Lars yanked the pillow away and rolled onto his stomach before putting the pillow over the top of his head. 

"Oh come on, stop being a baby! You don't have to say anything! There are plenty of straight, cis people at Pride!" Sadie said, raising her voice. "I mean, aren't your parents going?" 

"They don't count! They're only going because I'm-" Lars cut himself off again, his voice cracking. Even though he had come out to Sadie nearly a year ago, he still had trouble saying it in front of her. Sighing, Sadie reached out to put a hand on Lars' shoulder.

"They're going because they're proud of you, Lars. They want to show their support. So... If you don't want to go for yourself, will you at least go for me?" 

Finally, a response. Lars twisted just enough to glare at Sadie. 

"Come on Lars, come with me to Pride? I would feel a lot better if you were there with me." Sadie said gently, reaching out a hand to Lars. She waited, barely breathing as she hoped against hope that he'd finally warmed up to the idea.

And after the longest three minutes of Sadie's life, Lars grunted and took her hand.

"Fine, but only because I know you're too nervous to go by yourself." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing queer fanfiction for Pride Month! If you have any suggestions for LGBT+ fics, let me know! Any rating, any fandom, any idea!


End file.
